Something must be Missing
by ThisIsHowItIs
Summary: Inuyasha forgets everything about Kagome but still dreams about her and is determined to find out who this girl he loves is. (Inu&Kag) first fic so dont be too harsh on me please. plus a surprise ending. rated for safety
1. now I remember

**Something must be Missing**

_Chapter 1: Now I Remember_

Inuyasha slept up high in the god tree, not a muscle twitched, and by the looks of him you'd never know that he was having a nightmare. He'd had this one before though he could never remember how it began or how it ended or who the girl in his dream was. It didn't seem like a bad dream really, it was rather nice but something kept him and the girl apart even though they wanted to be together and, for some reason, that terrified him.

_Inuyasha stood there in front of the dry well. It was a nice sunny day and they had just found the last jewel fragment so he was in a good mood. The girl in front of him held out her hands and offered something she had to him_

"_Here Inuyasha," she said, "this is yours. What are you going to do with it?"_

"_K-----. The jewel is rightfully yours, you found all the shards so it belongs to you. You should keep it, or use it for what you want."_

"_Inuyasha…" she said quietly and then bowed her head as if she were praying. Suddenly she started to glow pink and the jewel in her hand faded away into nothingness._

"_K-----? What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled_

"_Inuyasha… I just want you to be happy." She said, before she started to fade._

"_K-----! Noooo!" And Inuyasha lunged at her but fell right through her headfirst into the well. When he recovered and turned around she was gone and he couldn't even remember why he was on the ground by the old dry well in the first place. He got up and dusted himself off, only briefly thinking that something must be missing._


	2. Identity Revealed

Chapter 2: Identity Revealed

Inuyasha knew what he had to do, he had to go see Kikyou the village priestess, maybe she could help him. Kikyou's hut had once belonged to Kaede who was the previous village priestess but she had passed away and Kikyou had unexpectedly taken her place. Inuyasha would rather have avoided her because she had changed so much but she was the only one who could help him so he had too.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kikyou said in her indifferent voice, "why have you come here?"

"Well to tell you the truth I really don't know, I just thought you might be able to help me with this little problem I have." And he proceeded to tell her about his dreams.

"And the girl in the dreams looks a little like you but she's different somehow." He finished.

"I see," she said and after a long moment of thought replied, "the girl you are describing sounds like my reincarnation Kagome, and, I'm assuming the one whom you really love."

"What are you talking about Kikyou? Reincarnation? How's that possible?"

"Calm down Inuyasha, it seems that you are finally starting to remember. Kagome is the girl from the future who came here with the sacred jewel and then broke it apart. A part of her soul was used to resurrect me but I still had my hatred of you and when the jewel was complete she wished for you to be happy with me but for that to happen she had to be out of the picture. I never have recovered from dying with my hatred of you and that's why we can't be together Inuyasha."

They sat there silently for a moment then Inuyasha got up and left. _Kagome, _he thought, _that's what Kikyou said her name was, Kagome. It just seems right._

All of his questions hadn't been answered though so he decided to go to a more reliable source. He had to walk up the long steps to get to the shrine where Miroku lived with Sango. Not surprisingly the monk and the demon exterminator had hooked up recently. Come to think of it, it seemed to be around the same time when Inuyasha had this mysterious loss of memory and he also couldn't remember _why_ they hooked up, the monk was always groping the demon exterminator and she ended up knocking him out cold all the time.

Finally he reached the place and there was Miroku, apparently meditating though he could have been just sitting there very still for no reason.

"Hey monk! What are you doing? Do you know anything about a girl named Kagome?"

"Ah yes Kagome. I see that you remember her now. Well lets see, I know that she is the time traveling reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, that she helped to gather all the jewel shards and that she was in love with you. But other than that no I know nothing of this Kagome whom you speak of. Why do you ask Inuyasha?"

"Wait a second. Time travelling reincarnation? Jewel shards? In love with me?!" Inuyasha yelled, "What are you guys talking about?! And who is Kagome?"

"Perhaps Inuyasha," replied Miroku, "all your questions may be answered when you jump into the dry well."

"The dry well huh? Well if that's all I gotta do then why didn't you say so in the first place!" And he stomped off to the dry well in search of the answers.


	3. the end

A/n : Okay, to let you know I'm giving up on this fic. I'm just gonna do one more chapter because I really want the pain of my suckiness to end. Oh and thank you to my two readers for reviewing the story I appreciate it. I hope my story makes you cry and not the badness of my writing!

Chapter 3: the end

The old dry well, a well that supposedly could lead Inuyasha to the answers he seeks. He was wary to try anything the monk suggested though, Miroku was the type of guy he just didn't trust. Apparently the well was a portal that Kagome had used to get to his time and back to help them search for the jewel shards or bring food and medical supplies. Again he looked down into the forbidding darkness in which people used to dump the remains of dead demons and hesitated before finally deciding to jump in. He expected to hit the bottom hard but instead he found himself surrounded by a comfortable blue glow then landed softly on the other side of time. When he looked up there was a roof over the well that had definitely never been there before so he was careful when he jumped out of the well not to go too high. When he was out of the well many strange scents assaulted his nose but one was beautifully familiar.

And suddenly he remembered everything about her. From her unique scent to her cute smile and her funny clothes she wore all the time. He could remember how she accepted him even before she knew him and how she comforted him when he was angry or upset. He remembered how she would always be there for him in battle and how she laughed and cried and could lighten the mood when everyone was down. He also remembered how they would spend time together and he realized he loved her.

"Kagome!" he yelled, running out of the well house "Kagome!" He shouted frantically tracing her scent into her house and to her room. He opened the door searching for her but her room looked as though it hadn't been lived in for weeks. _I wonder why,_ he thought and continued looking throughout her house for her. When he couldn't find her inside he went outside to look for her but collided with her mom when he was exiting the house.

"Hey your Kagome's mom right? Then you should know where she is. Where is she?" he asked

"Oh dear, um, why don't you go sit on the couch? I have to tell you something. " She said, with a kind of sad expression on her face. The ominous feeling Inuyasha was starting to develop was growing stronger with every second.

When he did she started to tell him what happened. " About a month ago Kagome had come home from the feudal era, she was really sad and seemed really out of it, like something terrible had happened and she wouldn't talk to me about it. She wouldn't eat dinner that night either and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. She said she just needed to clear her head and was going for a short walk, she said she would be home soon but I watched her after she was down the shrine steps" here Kagome's moms voice got really shaky, "She was in a daze and I guess she just didn't see the red light or that car coming." Tears started to flow from Kagome's moms eyes "She-she was hit by that car, when I got down there it was obvious there was nothing I could do, I just held her in my arms while she died. It was like she couldn't see me anymore, and before she died she called your name and she said "Inuyasha, I just want you to be happy"" with that said Kagome's mom burst into heavy heart wrenching sobs. Inuyasha put his arms around her to comfort her and she leaned into him. After a few minutes she stopped and moved away.

"Thank you" she said, before he got up and left, going back to the well.

He stared into the darkness for a few moments and asked "thank you for what?" tears steaming down his face he made his final leap into the darkness that would take him back to his own time so that he could remember her forever.

A/N: see, sad no? thank you for reading, maybe we'll right some more someday and please review even though this is the last chapter I'll still read them


End file.
